dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluto
Pluto is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck of the Disney cruise ship, dancing around the partygoer's feet, having a fun time. He eventually stops and pants, his very big and very long reddish-pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his yellow head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air with a loud snuffling, snorting noise, taking in this funny smell. SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF! On a ship full of men and one tomboy, this extremely feminine scent really stood out. The big dog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger. Wow! This was the best-smelling human skin Pluto had ever encountered! He just had to find its source! Namine, a beautiful teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and a skimpy white dress, had seen the cruise ship slowly passing by her island home and swam over in curiosity, wanting to spy on the festivities aboard. She watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Namine slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Pluto. Pluto, upon finally laying eyes on the girl who he's smelled out, can only think one thing: WOLF-WHISTLE! The dog lets out a happy bark, a big grin spreading across his face as he does so. As Namine turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Namine's face. Namine presses her nose against Pluto's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. Pluto sniffed in deeply, his tail wagging ecstatically as Namine's scent filled his nose. She's so close to him that Pluto naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Pluto thrusts his head forward and gives Namine a friendly lick on the cheek. Namine closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Pluto's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Pluto's mouth. Pluto smacks his lips as he smiles at Namine fondly, while Namine lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. A whistle is then heard and a strong female voice called out "Pluto! Here, boy!" Pluto turns around to look at the caller and happily bounds toward her, away from the window. When he's gone, Namine slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Namine gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. Namine watched as Pluto played around with tomboyish teen Xion, jumping up and licking her face repeatedly. With each lick his giant tongue slapped onto one of Xion's cheeks, lifting the skin up and pushing her eyes shut as she giggled. "Hehehehehehey, mutt! What you doing, huh Pluto?" Namine looked surprised at the tomboy roughhousing with the dog, then slowly got a dreamy, romantic smile on her face. She had to admit that Xion was quite dashing! Category:Stories Category:Pluto Stories Category:Ship Stories